Daredevil, Skyrim X-Over
by Mr Meteor
Summary: Defenders coming out soon so had to get on board the hype train.


"What is that thing?!"

Matthew took a deep breath. He was lying on the ground. How had he got here?

"It's a Daedra! For the love of Talos run!"

The footsteps and screams were loud. Louder than usual, he was disoriented, he couldn't read the environment, he had no idea where has was. He heard a thousand footsteps, loud as drums, running away from him. And a few towards him. Then the pulling of string and the moving of small metal bars.

"Don't move, foul demon, these bows are enchanted, they will drain your soul. And then we shall use your soul to create more weapons of these kinds to rid Solitude of you foul demons!"

He was starting to regain his senses. 14 heartbeats. 28 feet moving closer, yet slowly. He could feel the vibrations of the heartbeats bounce of the guards frame. From this he could detect the armour these men were wearing, chainmail, very medieval, not usually the attire of New York gangsters. He could also detect the objects they were carrying. Are those, Bows? Arrows? Swords? Shields? Who are these people, why such archaic weaponry? These swords were too clumsy and differently shaped to be yakuza, and the Russians would never wear such clothes. What do they mean Demon, sure he dressed like the devil but never had he been mistaken for an actual evil spirit, just a man in an odd suit. The scenery around him, felt not like anywhere he had ever been, like a castle, with wooden buildings.

"Hang on. Hang on. I am no demon." Matthew spoke. "I am just a man in a suit, I don't know who you people are but I don't want to hurt anyone, so just let me know where I am, ok?"

"He's possessed, a worshiper of the Daedra who must have had one too many meads last night. He's probably still drunk and, probably has the powers of the evil majicka. Men, draw you enchanted bows, we need to take him down quickly before he regains full power!" yelled the Solitude guard officer.

"Wait Wait" Matthew put his hands up. "There must be some sort of mistake…"

Ping! Ping! The arrows had been fired and were approaching fast. He could feel the noise of the arrows splitting the air all around him. They also emitted a quiet hum, a noise he had never heard before, reminiscent of the low hum of a computer monitor, with the dinging of soft musical bells. He quickly flipped backwards as to avoid the first barrage of arrows, a couple he felt whipping the air close to his chest.

"He's using his Daedric abilities to slow time! Quick soldiers! Fire another volley! This time eat your magical juniper berries so that your shots are true!"

Matthew heard the mass consumption of at least 12 juniper berries from the surrounding area. Followed once again by the drawing of bows. He started to run over to one of the archers as to disarm them and probably knock them out. He heard the arrows piercing the air once more. But as he moved to avoid the arrows he could feel them, also… following, regardless of his attempts to avoid them. Suddenly a few sharp feelings of pain all over his body. His armour had prevented the arrows from doing more than causing cuts but he could feel a cold aura surround him, as if all the positive feelings he had ever felt in his life has exited his mind. He wanted to resist but didn't see the point anymore.

"Haha, foul demon worshiper. You have been soul trapped. You have 30 seconds to submit to us and renounce your false God or we shall slice your head off and steal your soul! You shall never see Sovngarde!"

Matthew had no energy. "I submit, I submit!"

"Plead Talos, to recover your soul from the foul demon Sheogorath!"

"Almighty Talos, free me from the grips of Sheogorath!" he yelled with little enthusiasm. He didn't know what was happening, the pain, this aura, he felt as all he needed to do was rest. He would yell anything at this point just to resolve this situation.

"Guards, take him to a cell, make sure to remove his worship clothing and give him a standard prison uniform. We don't want him going back to devil worshipping within his cell."

Matthew didn't struggle. He marched with the guards to the prison. He got in the prisoner outfit, and was placed in a cell with a rocky floor with nothing more than a matt to sleep on and a bucket to drink from. He didn't care though all he wanted to do was fall asleep. But as he drifted slowly to sleep he heard a voice.

"Hey neighbour I'm Krolash, a stormcloak scout. I don't care if you're a brother nord or an imperial pig, I pitty anyone hit by one of those soul traps, feels like the world is just sinking beneath you and there's nothing you can do about it. Believe me, I've been there. Your soul needs time to collect itself, get some sleep, that's the only thing you need right now."

Matthew, closed his eyes, his eyelids feeling like heavy blinds. He opened them suddenly a few hours later, to a cold breeze coming in through the window. He instantly ran over to the small drain in his cell and threw up.

"Well, well, well" said Krolash, "sounds like someone has woken up! That's another thing about soul traps! Your body just wants it to get it out by any means!"

"Where am I?" gasped Matthew.

"Solitude prison, depending on your wrong-doing it's either trial or the ropes for you next. Me, I'm in prison just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Minor trespassing offence? That shouldn't be a cause for lethal action by any means, unless you stole nuclear secrets or something."

"Gee I've never heard of the Nuclears, but if they are imperial then yes I would probably be seeking to steal their secrets for Ulfric. What are you in for?"

"Just like you friend, I was apparently in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't remember the last time I went to one of these medieval fair things but I can't quite believe how seriously everyone commits to their roles! Seeing me as a demon and everything and apprehending me with bows and arrows!"

"Medieval, Nuclear?" you know such weird words stranger, I'm guessing you are traveller from a far land.

"Come on man, you don't need to commit to the role too! Just talk to me like a normal person, I'm in prison for god's sake!" Maybe this wasn't a medieval fair. If it was, it was somewhere far from New York, he couldn't hear traffic or the clambering he can usually hear from the city that never sleeps.

"I don't know what you're talking about stranger, but I do know that you're not going to be around for long if they think you are a worshipper of demons. May Talos have mercy on your soul."

"Devil worshipping isn't a crime anymore! I don't understand where I could be or how I got here but I am an American citizen and I will find a way to make sure I am given a fair trial!"

"Gee neighbour you are far from home, I've never heard of this America! How do you expect to convince the guards to talk to the Jarl in order to give you a trial?"

"Don't worry Krolash. I can be very convincing at times, you see, I am a lawyer by trade."

"Sorry Neighbour, I'm sure you're land of America is beautiful and rich of culture, but I do not know this word Lawyer. What does it mean?"

"It means..." Matthew sat up from the rocky floor and pulled a scarf from around his neck to over his eyes. "… justice is going to be served!"


End file.
